


The One Where Sam Asks Questions

by hellsyeah



Series: Sabriel Drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sabriel Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellsyeah/pseuds/hellsyeah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Sabriel Week Day 6 Prompt Fill - Color: Green Concept: Soulmates) Sam's just a little curious about the afterlife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Sam Asks Questions

                “What happens when I die?” Gabriel looked up from the television at his boyfriend’s seemingly random question and took the sucker out of his mouth.

                “You stop breathing?” Gabriel raised an eyebrow at Sam, who was sprawled out on their bed staring up at the ceiling.

                “No I’m serious. I mean, I’m damned right? The boy with the demon blood and all that?” Sam’s voice was level and questioning. The calmness of it made Gabriel wonder just how much he thought about dying, he didn’t like it.

                “Sammich, you know I don’t like this conversation.” Gabriel got up and moved to the bed and dropped down next to Sam. When Sam just sat up next to him and frowned he sighed, “You’re not going to Hell Sam. You’ve sacrificed enough for this world as is, I won’t allow your soul to be torture for eternity. You’ll be in Heaven.”

                Sam hummed and tucked one of his arms around Gabriel and pulled him against his side, “Heaven, huh? What happens to us?” Gabriel’s head came to rest on Sam’s shoulder and the hunter rested his cheek against the top of his head.

                “Heavens are only shared by soulmates Sam. You’ll be there with Dean,” Gabriel paused, “That’s all you really need up there.”

                “Bullshit.” Sam shook his head, “I’m not going to a Heaven without my angel, and neither is Dean for that matter. Heaven is your home. How do you expect me to believe you can’t come with us?”         

                Gabriel sat up and pushed away from the hunter, “Sam, we’re not supposed to-“

                “When have you ever done what you’re supposed to, Gabriel?”

                “Not in a long time...” Gabriel’s laugh was forced but his smile was genuine. Sam pulled him back against his side with a muttered ‘exactly.’ “Can’t say I’m excited to spend eternity with Deano though.”

                Sam scoffed, “I can’t exactly pick my soulmate, and even if I could it would probably be Dean anyway. Considering you don’t have a soul.”

                “I know that,” Gabriel pouted, “Doesn’t change anything about how I want to spend my eternity.”

                “Do you know what it looks like?” Gabriel looked up and asked him what exactly, “Our Heaven?”

                Gabriel rested his head on Sam’s shoulder again, “I think I’ve got a pretty good idea. It’s pretty green actually; I think you’ll like it considering it was made for you. Remember that big open field you and Dean celebrated Fourth of July in one year?” Sam did and the memory made him smile, “It’s there stretching out with fresh green grass and full trees but off to the side there’s a gap in the woods, a small trail, that when followed leads to a house you’re pretty familiar with.”

                “The one back in Kansas? I never knew that place,” Sam frowned as Gabriel shushed him.

                “Did I say the one in Kansas? No, it looks exactly like Bobby’s old place, minus the expansion of broken down car, though there are a few of those too, just for Dean.” Sam huffed in amusement and pressed a kiss to the top of Gabriel head, “You know I’m not actually supposed to tell you this? Especially since your Heaven is special.” Sam asked why, “Because of you and your brother, you both are special so it makes sense that your Heaven would be too, kid. It’s bigger than most other Heaven’s, as most others are limited to one location.”

                “Does Bobby’s house look the same?” Gabriel frowned.

                “I will, mostly, but any photo’s that have anyone but you two in them will be gone and nothing will have Bobby’s name on it, because if you were to remember him your souls could become restless.”

                Sam took in a deep breath, “I don’t want to forget him, or anyone. You and Castiel should be able to keep us from growing restless, why do we have to forget him?”

                “Because you’ll try to find him if you remember him. That’s how it works.” Gabriel tilted his head up to press a kiss to Sam’s chin and smooth his hair away from his face, “Now can we stop with the questions? I really don’t like the thought of you dying.”

                “So our Heaven will be green?” Sam laughed as his back hit the mattress after Gabriel pushed him over.

                “Didn’t I just say to stop with the questions?” Gabriel bracketed Sam’s larger body with his own, knees on either side of his hips and hands pressed into the mattress by his head.

                “Just this last one,” punctuated with his puppy eyes, Gabriel caved.

                “Yes, as green as your brother’s Rapunzel eyes, happy?” Sam smiled as he leaned up and caught Gabriel’s lips in a kiss. Gabriel accepted that as a yes.


End file.
